Random Tales to be Told
by Lari-itza
Summary: Every chapter tells of a story, an event, or a place.
1. Into the Night: Chapter I

"It's long been told the story of Philip Burton! A young man with no equal. With forest green eyes, rich brown hair, and perfect porcelain skin, it took just one look for any maiden to be entranced by his spell. He would make no promise of ever after, he would utter no words of love, and yet after him they went. They gave themselves up in hopes that one would be the lucky one… but that day never came. He took their innocence and discarded them without remorse. One day it is said, the body of a deflowered maiden was found floating in the river near the town. Her brother maddened by grief plunged a knife deep into Philips' heart. Right in this house; right in his bed. Ever since we have heard stories of families that move in and a few months later move out because one of their daughters had been assaulted in their own home. But the doors are locked, the windows are shut, and the police suspects the assailant could only have come from inside. This has caused panic and uproar in the town. We have been asking the house be torn down… and yet here you are!" The older woman stared bitterly at Abigail.

"Sorry?" Abigail said sheepishly. "I didn't know there was so much history attached to the property. Mrs.…?"

"Miss Charlotte Miller." The older woman corrected.

"Hi. My name is Abigail Simmons." Abby extended her hand for a shake after the formal introduction.

The older woman made no movement of returning the gesture. Her eyes peeking inside the house.

"Oh, excuse me! Where are my manners? Would you like to come inside?" Abby asked. Her back flattening against the door to give the other woman clearance.

"In there?" The woman's eyes bulged in horror. "Not in a million years; what if I am assaulted?" She indignantly asked.

"I just wanted to warn you sweetie. Close your bedroom door at night. Lock that door real tight." The woman said.

"I think I am a tad too old for ghost stories, but thanks for dropping by." Abby smiled politely.

The woman shook her head and turned to walk down the steps.

"Don't say you weren't warned." She mumbled and walked off.

Abigail Simmons was not the type to believe in the paranormal. There has not been any significant proof showing that ghosts exist nor that they could directly affect the 'real' world. This was probably a story told by the towns people to bring mystery and excitement to the small town.

Abby shook her head in disbelieve and closed the front door.

"That was truly something else." She said aloud.

"Philip… now I truly expect to be charmed by your scandalous ways." Abby joked loudly continuing to unpack her belongings.

_-Later that night-_

The bedroom door creaked lowly. An unknown force pushing it open enough for an unseen body to walk though. The sound of foot falls too muted for the sleeping woman on the the bed to hear. The bed covers halfway down her back, the white t-shirt bunched up around her narrow waist, her arms outstretched above her head as she slept face down on the the queen size bed.

Watchful eyes took in every detail of the newest owner of his home. Eyes moving wildly behind closed lids, pink full lips slightly parted, chest raising with each labored breath. She was clearly having one of those dreams.

'_What could it be?'_ Philip questioned. A run through the woods? A fall from a great height? The touch of a lover?

"Uggh!" Her mouth formed a small o and a frustrated moan followed.

'_Definitely the touch of a lover.'_ Philip thought.

He stepped closer to the bed. Closer to her almost sweating body. With his index finger he gently traced a line down her spine until the bed covers wouldn't allow him to continue. He concentrated and pushed the material further down, over the swell of her barely cladded rear. The small shorts had ridden up showcasing half her cheeks. He settled a hand over her exposed derriere and gently gripped it.

'_Mmmh'_, Philip though, kneading the soft mound under his hand.

His hand descended softly to the junction between her legs. He shifted the shorts to the side along with the black panties she was wearing. His finger stroked her wet sex.

"Why are you so wet Abigail?" He whispered in her ear.

"Were you wanting this?" Philip whispered again, his finger sliding in with ease.

"Mmmnhhh," Abigail moaned loudly, her eyes flickered open.

Abby blinked a couple of times adjusting to the darkness. She was on her bed having the craziest dream. A man had spoken to her and she swore she felt a finger caress her intimately.

It took her a few seconds to realize that her shorts and panties were pulled to the side. It hadn't been a dream? She whipped around in a flash and jumped out of the bed to turn on the night lamp.

Light illuminated the room but no sign of anyone else. Maybe it had been her own hand that had performed the dirty deed. It HAD been months since her last sexual encounter.

"What the crap?" she said out loud, her heart pounding.

"Welcome!" A smooth voice breathed lowly in her ear followed by a small laugh.


	2. Perfect Storm: Chapter I

Isabella Russell breathed in relief when the midnight train came into view. She had been waiting half an hour, obscured only by the darkness of the corner she stood by. Every minute was a risk she couldn't afford to take, and yet, it seemed luck was on her side.

The royal blue hoodie hid her features well. Dark loose demi jeans covered her legs, black sneakers, her small feet. In this get up, Isabella could pass for a boy, and she was happy with that. It made it a lot easier to flee unnoticed.

She raised the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked towards the arriving train.

Bella took a seat near the exit door. She was not expecting to be recognized at this point but being near the exit made her unease fade slightly.

'_Please let this be an uneventful trip'_, she silently prayed.

A change of scenery is what she needed. This getaway will give her time to come to terms with the situation and after a couple of weeks she will have a calmer attitude. Maybe she could understand her parent's position then. In the now though, she couldn't bring herself to regret.

_-"Attention, passengers: this is your conductor speaking. The train is about to leave the station. Please stand clear of the closing doors."-_

There were five people in this passenger wagon. A couple whispering sweet nothings to each other, an elderly man a few seats from them, a young fellow opposite from him, and a middle age woman nearest Bella's seat. All seemed engulfed in something, oblivious that Bella was near. She turned her head towards the window and rested her forehead against the glass. The train pulled out of the station and Bella saw her Porsche parked alone in the lot. It won't be long until it's found. It won't be long until she is followed.

_-Five Hours Later-_

The train came to a full stop. The wagon had a few more passengers and some from before had gotten off.

Bella grabbed her bag and exited the train before anyone else. She pulled the phone from her pocket and glanced at the time.

'_5:13 a.m.'_, she mentally read.

No matter! The taxi lot was decently filled with drivers starting their day. It seemed like time matter naught in a city that didn't sleep.

Bella walked up to the one closest to her and immediately the driver got off.

"Good morning Miss." He greeted politely and went to grab the duffle bag.

"Not necessary…" Bella stopped him; her hand raised a bit signaling for him to 'stop'.

"Good morning." She greeted with a nod. The driver changed his curse and instead went to open the back door of the taxicab.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"Skylight Hotel & Residences", Bella replied. She got in and settled her bag next to her.

The driver nodded and closed the door gently.

The cab drove off the lot and merged swiftly with the traffic flow. The ride was quiet except for a couple of questions. 'Are you vacationing?', 'Visiting a relative?', he had asked. Her answers short and simple. 'Yes', and 'yes', she had said. After that he made no further attempt at communicating.

The train ride was as uneventful as Bella had hoped. She had fallen asleep a couple of times, each time waking to the feeling of being watched.

She noticed the young man glancing her way several times. His stare did not linger, and he seemed to blush when caught in the act. Each time she glanced his way he would avert his sight somewhere else. He seemed shy and possibly coming up with the courage to walk over. Thankfully he did not. He was glued to his seat when Bella got up from hers.

The taxi came to a stop under the Skylight roofed entrance. Its driver quickly got off to grab the door. This behavior wasn't customary but given where he was dropping Bella off, he might have thought it appropriate.

"Thank you." Bella said accepting the helping hand he extended. She handed him a hundred-dollar bill and nodded when he expressed gratitude.

She turned towards the hotel entrance and stood taking in its appearance.

'Deep breath in… Deep breath out...' Bella repeated inwardly over and over. Her racing heart pounding in her ears.

The twelve-foot glass doors opened inward sensing the arrival of a guest. She walked through and stepped into the conditioned lobby. With marble floors, natural colored walls, and perfectly positioned furniture, the lobby looked inviting and positively hi-end. The receptionists stood behind a marble counter, each with an inviting smile on their face.

"Good morning. Welcome to Skylight. How may I assist you today?", the closest one greeted naturally.

"Hello. I am visiting Miss Olivia Russell. Please tell her it's… Wee-one." Bella answered.

The look of confusion lasted a quick second before the receptionist smiled politely and turned to the computer in front of her.

"Good morning Miss Russell. Please excuse the early intrusion." She spoke into the headset.

The soft disregard from my cousin barely audibly through the line.

"There is a young woman in the lobby asking to see you. She asked to let you know its… Wee-one?" The woman murmured questioningly into the mic.

She listened for a few seconds and ended the call with a 'Yes ma'am'.

"Miss Russell will be right down. Please have a seat in our waiting area." She motioned with her hand to the soft looking sofas and matching armchairs in the center of the lobby.

Not five minutes later, Bella heard the elevator _'Ding'_. Olivia stepped out in silk pajama pants, a knee length robe, and her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Her steps hurried as she hastily looked around the lobby.

"Olivia!" Bella called out smoothly. Her cousin turned at the sound of her name.

"Wee-one!" she exclaimed and rushed over.

Bella met her cousin halfway, arms circling around each other in a careless embrace.

It abruptly ended when Olivia pushed Bella to an arm's length distance. Her hazel eyes shining, her mouth set in a grim line.

"What has happened?" she asked worried. "… and why are you wearing that?" her face cringed in distaste.

"Nothing cousin. Nothing has happened." Bella smiled apologetically.

"I have missed you so much!" Olivia embraced her cousin again.

"Let's go upstairs to the apartment. I want to hear everything." She grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the elevator.

"It has been far too long! I will need a lot of explaining to get over the few months of silence." Olivia said and pressed 44 on the elevator pad. The doors closed with only Bella and her inside.

A few silent moments later…

"Isabella." Olivia gravely said. Her eyes soft yet focused, her stance shifted knowingly.

"It's 5:30 a.m.! What have you gotten yourself into?" She softly asked.

Bella turned to her cousin and under Olivia's intense gaze finally shed a tear.

"Oli, I'm not alright."


	3. Hello Love, Goodbye Life: Chapter I

Today was the start!

I was forging my own path; one that although very similar to the prior path, was one that I had chosen.

The glass building in front of me held inside independence from my father. Something I would do without his assistance or involvement.

No longer will I try to please the man. No longer will he manipulate my life to his liking.

I took a deep breath and walked in. The inside filled with busy people going about their schedules.

'_Ding!' 'Ding!'_ my phone sang as it vibrated in my pocket.

'_Have a great first day, honey.'_ My mother texted. I smiled at the screen. All that my father had not been, my mother had made up for the both. Where he was tough and exigent, she was supportive and caring.

'_Thank you, mom. I am looking forward to…', _And _'WHAM!'_, it hits me.

Her mid-back chocolate hair, the white blouse tucked into the dark blue dress pants, her dainty feet on two-inch-high heels.

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

It was love at first sight.

For me…! Not for her!

The shriek was loud enough to make my ears bleed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" the brunette cried trying to pull the stained material of her white blouse from her coffee covered breast.

Eyes squeezed shut, hand fanning her burning chest. I would have missed the tear sliding from her left eye if I had not been close to her.

"I am so sorry!" I said and pressed my handkerchief to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked in horror. "Don't touch me!" She smacked my hand away.

"Sorry, sorry." I said taking a step back and putting my hands up.

The brunette grunted displeased. She bent to collect her discarded coffee cup from the splatter on the floor. A custodian already making his way towards the mess.

"Thank you." She mumbled to the custodian and threw away the empty cup.

I stared after her retreating figure. She walked with an air of grace and confidence, even if her front was stained with 12 ounces of coffee.

I observed her walk away for a good minute before realizing that I had to get to work.

Phone in hand, I deleted the, _'I am looking forward to'_, and sent my mother a thank you, then quickly followed the path the brunette had taken to the elevators.

"Hold the elevator!" I pleaded from a distance.

I arrived just in time to see her roll her eyes; the doors closed a second after.

It took a full three minutes before the next elevator opened its doors at the ground level.

I pressed forty-four on the pad and the doors closed.

The image of her blue eyes rolling in annoyance stayed with me. That was not how I thought my first day would start. Not with a second degree burn to a very attractive woman. The woman probably thinks I'm an idiot, undoubtedly speaking about the incident with a friend.

The elevator doors opened, and I heard her voice before my eyes landed on the petite figure leaning against the reception desk.

"… the coffee on my brand-new blouse. This week is already not going great." She told the receptionist.

"But… was he hot?" the redhead from behind the desk teased.

"Who cares…" The brunette was cut off when the redhead noticed me walking up.

"Good morning. You must be Dylan. I'm Christina Moore." She stood to shake my hand. Her friend forgotten in mid-sentence.

The brunette turned towards me; her eyes wide with recognition.

"You!" she gasped.

"By you, I am sure you mean Dylan Russell. The latest addition to our team of competent lawyers." Christina told her friend.

"Dylan Russell, meet Maddison Baker." She introduced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said and extended my hand for her to shake.

"Pleasure is all mine." She returned through gritted teeth while shaking my hand with more force than needed.


	4. Web of Lies: Chapter I

In this ten by ten-foot room, the floor was non-existent. Page after page was scattered around the form of a female. Her feet tucked underneath her body, hands to her knees, green eyes searching for something.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed loudly and launched towards the unsuspecting page.

Holding it at arm's length, she sat comfortably again and read the directive.

_Ring! Ring!_ Her phone went off on the desk.

She quickly stood and looked at the caller id. _'Lucas!', it read._

"Oh no!" she mumbled. The time read 5:47 p.m. She should have been home by now.

"Hey babe." She greeted apprehensively.

"Grace, the guys and I are going down to the pub. Don't wait up." Lucas quickly informed.

"Ok, have a good…" The line went dead. _'Time',_ she finished looking at the phone. She shook her head in disappointment but breathed a sigh of relief.

Standing amidst the chaos that was her small office, Grace begun picking up the files scattered about.

Ten minutes later, the floor could be seen again. A neat stack of papers sat on the bin in the corner of her desk.

"Time to go home", she mumbled to herself.

The new intern sat comfortably behind the reception desk. Her eyes scanned the computer screen in intense concentration. Submerged in the documents, she barely registered that Grace had walked out into her line of vision.

"Goodbye Anna." Grace called out and headed towards the elevator.

"Bye Grace." The intern waved nonchalantly without raising her eyes from the screen.

_Ding! _The elevator arrived and its doors opened.

Leaning against the back panel, Grace saw Sophia King.

Sophia's honey-colored eyes locked with Grace's for a moment and rolled in irritation. She bent her head slightly, concentrating again on the smartphone at hand.

_-Three years before-_

_Sophia came into Grace's room. Her eyes cast downwards; her usual smile wiped clean. _

_Grace danced around holding her prom dress against her body. Her best friend's cheerful demeanor made her poor attitude much worse. _

"_Look Sophie… isn't it pretty?" Grace asked twirling in front of her full-length mirror. _

"_Grace, he is cheating on you!" Sophia blurted out. _

"_I saw Lucas with some redhead under the bleachers." Sophia continued. Her eyes shiny with unshed tears._

_Grace stopped; her expression turned serious. _

"_No! Lucas wouldn't do that." Grace countered. _

"_I saw them with my own two eyes." Sophia said. _

_Grace turned to her friend. _

"_You have never liked Lucas! Have you?" Grace asked. _

"_No! He is rude and arrogant. He doesn't deserve you." Sophia said. _

"_He said you would try to tear us apart. He told me not to believe anything you said!" Grace stated. _

"_Don't you want to see me happy?" Grace whispered. _

"_Lucas won't make you happy! He will only hurt you." Sophia replied._

"_I don't believe you!" Grace asserted turning around to the mirror. _

_Sophia shook her head behind her. _

"_Grace, I love you. You are like my sister. Please… believe me." Sophia's tears roll down. _

"_No! I love Lucas." Grace told her. _

_Sophia stormed out of Grace's room, then her house, and a few days later, her life. _

_-End of flashback-_

The elevator ride was quiet and intense. Grace had not spoken to Sophia since that day in her room. They had seen each other in school, and it was a mere coincidence that they both ended up working in the same building.

Grace stayed at the front of the elevator, her back facing Sophia. She could feel her former best friend's eyes dig daggers into her back. Grace did not feel guilty. She had continued to date Lucas and they would soon be celebrating their 4th anniversary together. She had high hopes that a ring would come attached to this celebration.

Once the elevator reached the lobby and its doors opened enough, Grace squeezed out. She didn't look back once.

A couple of hours later, Grace rested on the living room couch. She had showered, eaten, and now was watching a random movie on the TV.

The encounter with Sophia had re-opened old wounds. She deeply missed her former best friend. There had been various occasions when she had picked up the phone; ready to call. But Sophia's hatred for Lucas would never subside, and Grace was living her life with him.

She sighed and got up from the couch. In the bedroom closet, towards the back, she had hidden a wooden memory box.

It had been a couple of years since she had looked through the things inside. Yes, she had added a few pictures and some memorandums, but had not sat down and gone through the previous content.

Grace took out a rubber banded stack of photographs. There were a few pictures of Sophia and her by the beach. Sophia's long raven hair across Graces' face.

There were some taken at 10th grade summer camp, and a bunch taken in their high school.

Grace stared at the cheery smiles that took up most of the picture. Sophia and she had been inseparable throughout high school. They had met in 9th grade biology and had clicked from the get-go. It had been when Lucas began appearing that their relationship started to suffer.

The school hall was seen in this picture. Grace focused on the couple on the top right for a second. Her eyes squinting to create the illusion of better quality.

"Oh god…" Grace exclaimed lowly.

The couple was none other than her boyfriend of almost four years with a redhead girl. Lucas had both hands on her waist as she tiptoed to reach his lips for a kiss.

A shocked Grace held the picture with a shaky hand. This photo had been taken three days before prom, a day before Sophia walked out of her life.

'_Sophia had been right!'_, was the only thought in Grace's mind as she glanced down at the old photograph.

Her tears forming when she realized what it meant. She had free willingly given her innocence; her mind, body, and soul, to a cheat and a liar.


	5. Perfect Storm: Chapter II

"She has taken an impromptu vacation?"

The tall man inquired seriously in front of the large executive desk. He stood in a military stance; his honey brown eyes solemnly regarding the older man in front.

"Yes! That is what the press will hear if word spreads." The man sitting on the opposite side of the desk confirmed.

"Sir, is this behavior common?" The tall man asked.

"No. My daughter has never been the type to stray from her duties." The man sitting replied. "That is why I am worried about her.", he continued.

"Trevor, I believe you should follow her." He stood from behind the desk, coming around to lean against the front.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I am her least favorite person at the moment." Trevor said.

"Don't engage! Just keep an eye on her from afar and make sure she returns in one piece." The older man pleaded.

Trevor regarded him with concern. It had been a day since his daughter had taken off and surely, he had not slept or eaten. If this would give the man some peace of mind, who was he to refuse.

"What if she doesn't return on her own?" Trevor asked.

"I know my daughter. She just needs a couple of weeks to clear her mind and come to terms." The man assured.

"Ok, I'll see to her safe return home." Trevor accepted the task. He shook the man's hand and walked out of the gloomy office.

Trevor Reed, son of Noah Reed, a distinguished entrepreneur, has never been the type to go out of his way and complete favors for people he did not know well. Yet, here he was!

He had just agreed to see the escapee daughter of a billionaire tycoon safely back home. This was possibly the most popular task his security firm handled, but never unpaid. If it wasn't for the deep connections between this man and his father; he wouldn't have taken on such a task pro-bono.

Also, the escapee was his future bride; in the least, a promising match their parents were hoping to arrange.

Times sure had changed, but in these parts, people still believed in the benefits of a well calculated union, and daughters and sons were to cooperate for the well-fare of the family.

He strolled past the double doors of the lobby and pulled out his phone.

"Did you do as I asked?" Trevor spoke when the man on the other line said '_hello_'.

"Yes. But how did you know she would make a run for it?" the man asked.

"When people are faced with life altering news; many tend to run away." Trever answered swiftly.

"I would run away too… if I was getting married to the likes of you." The other man joked, a small laugh flowing throw the line.

"Idiot! What's the update?" Trevor asked trying to sound annoyed. He walked through the parking lot listening to the voice on the other end.

"She arrived at Skylight at 5:30 a.m., where she was greeted by her cousin, Miss. Olivia Russell. They have not left the hotel since." The man replied.

"Good. Make sure not to be seen. I'll call you when I'm close." Trevor informed. He had reached the white two-door vehicle and unlocked its door.

"Wait? You are coming?" The man questioned. "I thought this was my mission!" he continued dispirited.

"I just had a conversation with her father. He wants me to keep an eye on her." Trevor said.

"Ok. I'll wait for you call." The line went dead and Trevor threw his phone on the passenger seat.

The small car took off in a screech of tires. He had a four-hour drive ahead of him and he needed to take care of a few things before he got to it.


	6. Perfect Storm: Chapter III

The phone was ringing.

Olivia Russell's hand shot out from under the cozy covers of her king size bed to reach the annoying gadget on her nightstand.

"Hello", she answered drowsily.

"Good morning Miss Russell. Please excuse the early intrusion." The hotel receptionist spoke.

"Good morning. It's of no consequence. What is this regarding?" She asked sitting up.

"There is a young woman in the lobby asking to see you. She asked to let you know its… Wee-one?" The receptionist responded curiously.

Olivia's eyes opened wide. _'Wee-one'_, was the nickname she had given her younger cousin, Isabella, due to her small stature and petite form.

Isabella was there? At this early time? What could have possibly happened for her to make such a long trip?

"Please let her know I will be right down." Olivia said. She threw the covers off and raced into the adjoining walk-in closet.

"Is everything ok?" the male figure still in bed mumbled lazily.

"Yes. Everything is fine. At least I hope!" Olivia answered as she emerged from the closet wearing pajama pants, a tank top, and a knee length robe.

"My cousin is downstairs." Olivia explained. She picked up a hair tie from the nightstand and pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

"Do you need me to leave?" the man asked more awake now.

"No no… I'll be right back." Olivia stated walking out of the bedroom.

The elevator doors opened on the ground level with a loud _'Ding'. _Olivia stepped out not carrying about her always impeccable appearance; her steps hurried as she hastily looked around the lobby.

"Olivia!" she heard the smooth voice of her cousin call. She turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Wee-one!" Olivia exclaimed and rushed over.

Isabella met her halfway, arms circling around each other in a careless embrace.

Olivia abruptly ended it and pushed Isabella to an arm's length distance. Her hazel eyes shining, her mouth set in a grim line.

"What has happened?" she asked worried. "… and why are you wearing that?" her face cringed in distaste.

"Nothing cousin. Nothing has happened." Isabella smiled apologetically.

"I have missed you so much!" Olivia embraced her cousin again.

"Let's go upstairs to the apartment. I want to hear everything." She grabbed Isabella's hand and led her to the elevator.

"It has been far too long! I will need a lot of explaining to get over the few months of silence." Olivia said and pressed 44 on the elevator pad. The doors closed with only Isabella and her inside.

A few silent moments later…

"Isabella." Olivia gravely said. Her eyes soft yet focused, her stance shifted knowingly.

"It's 5:30 a.m.! What have you gotten yourself into?" She softly asked.

Bella turned to her cousin and under Olivia's intense gaze finally shed a tear.

"Oli, I'm not alright."

"That much I could tell!" Olivia murmured.

"You look like a boy in that getup, and you used our nickname." Olivia pointed out.

"Can we talk about it later?" Bella asked. "I am exhausted from the train ride." She explained.

"You took the train?" Olivia asked with shocked wide eyes.

"I'll explain everything later. But, please, if anyone calls, I am not here." Bella pleaded.

"Ok, ok. I am sure you have your reasons." Olivia said and took Bella's pleading hands in her own.

Both walked silently through the halls of the 44th level of Skylight Hotel and Residences. Olivia came to stop at the door numbered 44-6 and opened it with a key card.

"Welcome to my home." Olivia said and motion Bella inside.

"There's a guest bedroom towards the left. The room has its own bathroom." Olivia said.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked Isabella.

"A bottle of water, please." Bella replied.

Olivia handed Bella a room temperature bottle of water and Isabella set to the guest room with Olivia following closely behind.

"Get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about later." Olivia told her cousin and closed the door.

She sighed alone in the hallway and returned to the master bedroom.

What could have possibly happened for her cousin to do something this irrational?

"Are you ok?" the male figure emerged from the bathroom.

His blue demi jeans falling on his hip bones, the deep v cut clearly defined. The towel on his head a sign he had just showered.

"I don't know. My cousin will explain later." Olivia said looking appreciatively over the man's body.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"I figured it would be best." The man replied.

"I'll go make you some coffee." She offered.

Olivia concentrated on the coffee maker. Her mind wondered what had happened back home. It must have been massive for her cousin to have taken off like that.

Stealthy footsteps came to stop directly behind her. Soft lips delivered featherlike kisses to her neck. Olivia's head bobbed instinctively to the side. The warm of his body at her back, the touch of his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes enjoying the feels. His hands rested on her hips. He pulled her back against him letting her feel his erected manhood.

A soft moan erupted from her pink lips. His hand traveled south below the waistline of her pants, below the silky underwear. His index finger spread her lips open confirming she was wet with need.

Olivia's eyes shot open. Her hand immediately on his pulling it out of her cave.

"Sorry." She timidly said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The man bent his head down and softly touched his lips to hers delivering a couple of featherlike kisses. But the passion was too strong, the need too raw.

The soft kisses turned into a passionate fight for control of her lips. He placed his hands on her rear and pushed her up against the counter. His erected manhood peaking over the waistline of his low jeans. Olivia noticed the head laden with unshed need.

"Wait… wait" she moaned when he pressed against her core. Her legs unconsciously wrapping around his narrow waist. Her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. She couldn't think correctly.

"Zane… wait a minute, please." Olivia pleaded with the man as he undulated against her.

"Tell me what you need baby?" he sensually asked nibbling her ear.

His hand under her tank top coming closer to her bare breast.

Olivia moaned louder when his hand stroked her nipple and then pinched it with two fingers.

"Stop", she said breathily.

His devilish lips found that spot on her neck that made her forget her own name.

"Stop", she whispered a bit louder even as her eyes rolled backwards.

This time he did hear her, and Zane stopped all movements. The heavy breathing woman in his arms had her lips redden, her tank top over her exposed breast, her core wet with his and her fluids.

His green eyes searched her honey ones for an explanation. Any reason why they had to stop. They always had to stop.

Zane had been seeing Olivia for more than six months and every time things got heated between them, Olivia would press stop.

"You should go." Her words mismatched the beating of her heart. She pushed against his body and slid down from the counter. He did not move, his body flushed with hers.

His hands grabbed her waist and pressed her against his body. She could feel his pulsating manhood against her hot center.

"You can't keep doing this to me." He whispered sensually in her ear, pushing her against the counter.

Her gasp filled the space between them. Her eyes closed for a second.

The warmth of his body left hers as he retreated backwards.

"A guy can only wait for so long, Oli." He told her.

"I didn't ask you to." She replied quietly as he opened the door to her apartment and stepped out without looking back.

The harsh sound of the door closing caused her to jump slightly.

"Wow!" a voice from behind said.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked, her blue eyes wide, and her smile big and bright.


	7. Into the Night: Chapter II

Abigail Simmons turned in the direction of the sound. She had heard the voice, she had felt the presence, and yet there was no one behind her.

"Who's there?" She turned about the room. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Oh, sweet Abby. I wish I could." A masculine voice teased.

Abigail froze in place. She tried her hardest not to panic, but her shaky hands were a clear sign of her failure.

"Philip?" she asked the voice in a whisper.

"You CAN hear me?" he stated. Abigail perceived surprise in his voice.

"You can't be real! This is all a crazy dream." Abigail snorted and pinched her arm over and over.

The result was a sore arm, and not at all what she had hoped. Abigail was still standing in the middle of her bedroom communicating with a ghost. The ghost responsible for the assault of various young women in this very house. She wasn't someone who believed in rumors, but she also wasn't someone who believed in ghosts.

Abigail recalled what Charlotte Miller had said that morning… just maybe, there had been something to her words…

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her; just as Miss Miller had suggested.

"What do you want?" Abby called from inside the bathroom. She placed her ear to the door and listened intensely for any sound coming from the other side.

"You!" came his soft murmur directly from behind.

His body pushed hers flat against the door. His one hand seized her wrists above her head, his other grabbed at her hip.

"You are the first person since I died that I can interact with", Philip stated. His lips nearly making contact with her skin as he spoke.

"Why is that, Abigail?" he asked sensually, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"I don't know", Abigail gasped. "Please, just leave me alone", she pleaded.

"And why would I do that?" He asked and turned her around, her wrists still pinned above her head.

Abigail saw nothing… there was nothing in front of her, and yet, she could feel his strong hold on her wrists. She could feel his chest pressing against hers and the pounding of his heart. She could feel his arousal against her belly.

"Stop… stop… what are you doing?", she cried and squirmed against her assailant. "Let go of me!" she pulled at her wrists, her legs flailing around.

"Stop that", Philip demanded. His rigid body crushing hers in an effort to keep her still. He stepped in-between her legs, forcing them apart. His raging needs almost out of his control.

"No! No!" Abigail tried to push him away, but at no vail. Philip was too strong.

She could feel him pulsating through the small of her shorts.

"Ahhhh" she screamed loudly.

"Abigail, I'm not going to hurt you." Philip said calmly in between her screams. Those words did little to calm her down, but she couldn't do much more than to hope they were legit.

"I just want to talk… and feel you against me." He murmured.

"It's been far too long since I have had the feel of a woman in my arms" He said in a pained voice. Abigail felt his head come to rest beside her own on the nook of her neck. The pressure of his hold weakening against her wrists.

"I… heard rumors that you have… done this… before." She voiced through her labored breaths.

"No!" he answered firmly.

"My presence can be felt by others, but I have never been able to interact like this with them." He explained.

"What about the assaulted young women?" Abigail whispered.

"Untrue!" Philip answered. "The towns people like to twist the stories of previous owners to their convenience." His breath fanned the side of her face.

She felt his lips on the base of her neck and her head inevitably tilted a little to the side.

"Please stop…" she begged him in a whimper.

Soft butterfly kisses made their way, ever so slowly, up her neck to the corner of her mouth.

"Abigail…" Philip said her name with a bated breath. "Please, let me kiss you?" he requested.

She could feel him a mere inch away and her heart rate accelerated. She parted her lips to say 'no', but his soft lips were faster.

They pressed over her own in a testing manner at first, then with a more demanding tone. His tongue sought shelter and Abigail had no choice but to give in.

His soft lips maneuvered against hers artistically. His one hand let go of her wrists letting them fall softly around his neck. Both his hands now supported her rear, her legs wrapped tightly around his narrow waist.

"Mmmh", she moaned softly against Philip's lips.

Philip released her lips and took a few unsteady breaths.

"This feels like a heaven I do not deserve", Philip whispered.


	8. Hello Love, Goodbye Life - Chapter II

Dylan Russell… even his name felt like a gulp of strong alcohol.

Maddison Baker had no idea why she disliked Dylan so much. His only fault was bumping into her and spilling coffee over her new shirt on his first day. There were minor burns but nothing to elicit such aversion from her.

She had searched him online a few days later! Apparently, Dylan Russell, was the son of well-known criminal defense attorney Charles Russell. This did not come as a surprise to Maddison; Dylan seemed like the type to come from money. He had the air of spoiled rich man-boy who could get away with murder.

Maddison saw Dylan stand and walk away from his desk, again. This was the third time in the last two hours he had left his desk. What could he possibly need to do other than sit there and pretend to understand a job that his daddy got for him? That's the thing about spoiled rich man-boys; they can get everything they want with the snap of their fingers. Even a job such as this.

Connor Evans, fellow prosecutor, poked is head inside the office.

"Hey… Ward wants to see us in his office." He informed Maddison.

Maddison nodded and followed him out the door to the District Attorney's office.

Russell was already in there. His arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face.

In the past couple of weeks, Maddison had noticed Dylan display a care-free attitude with all employees. She had not seen a glimpse of seriousness emit from him. Maybe he was being let go. It seemed dubious but it wasn't impossible.

Maddison and Connor joined the other two ADA's in front of the large mahogany desk.

"As you all know, the Sanders case will begin trial next week Thursday." Ward mentioned.

"Ms. Baker, you are assigned to this case." Ward said. Maddison smiled modestly.

"Mr. Russell will join you in this case", Ward continued.

Maddison's shoulders sagged in disappointment. The small smile on her face wiped clean.

"Mr. Evans will handle the Mills case, and Ms. Ruth will handle the Lee case. That'll be all." Ward dismissed us with a small wave of the hand.

Maddison took off to her office in a hurry. Why did she have to get stuck with the newbie? He was only going to slow her down and in a case like this, she couldn't afford the distraction. Why was Russell involved in a high-profile case like this anyways? It was just as she suspected; this had daddy's name written all over it. But he would not screw with her case; he would not ruin this chance for her. She would make damn sure of that.

Maddison sat on her chair and twisted forward.

"Hey… Maddison." Dylan said standing in front of her desk. He had followed her inside her office and now stood looking at her oddly.

Maddison waited for him to continue; ten seconds after, her patience had run its course.

"Yes?" she snapped, looking pointedly at Dylan.

"Oh… I thought maybe we could sit and go over the case details." Dylan suggested.

"Look… Dylan? Right?" Maddison said pretending to not remember his name.

"Y…" Dylan went to reply but his answer was cut off by Maddison's continuing sentence.

"I don't have time to babysit you through this trial." She mentioned rather nastily. "You need to go though the files on your own time and prepare the best you can." She rolled her eyes focusing on her computer screen.

"I don't have time for handholding. This is a major case, and honestly, I don't understand why Ward thought you would be beneficial to it." She said in a matter of fact tone. Her fingers typing hastily on the keyboard.

"I just sent you an e-mail with most of the files. Anything not there, I am sure you can find on your own." Maddison told him and looked up.

Dylan just looked at her. His body language gave the feel that he had completely disregarded her words, and his face sported an amused look.

"I see…" was the only thing he said and just like that he was out of her office.

Ahh! His presence was like fuel to her bad temper. Maddison had never snapped like that before. There had been plenty people who deserved it, but she had always kept her composure. What was it about him that made her want to throw things at his head?

The phone on her desk rang. The caller id showed the call was being made from the reception desk.

"Yeah?" Maddison answered.

"Come on… we are out!" Christina's voice sang through the phone.

"I don't know Tina. I'm going to pass on today." Maddison replied.

"Oh no… you are coming with!" Christina hung up the line, and Maddison knew it would be all of fifteen seconds before she appeared at her door.

Might as well go with them. Today she had received great news, even if she had to tolerate Russell along the way. It needed celebration. Maddison decided to focus on the good side of the day and by the time Christina marched into her office, Maddison's computer was off, and she was standing up from her chair.

"I knew you would see reason." Christina smiled brightly at her friend.

"Yeah sure… I just didn't want to be physically dragged like last time." Maddison smiled and shook her head.


	9. Hello Love, Goodbye Life: Chapter III

"Maddie! You here… so happy…" Connor Evans said in a stutter.

This was the third time he greeted her with a combination of the same words. His speech becoming more difficult to decipher each time.

"Sure, Connor… happy to be here." Maddison cringed slightly and glanced at her friends in a silent plea. But she knew better; Tina and Alexa were enjoying her misery tremendously. Their huge smiles a clear sign of it. Connor's antics had been the subject of discussion thirty minutes ago when he first approached their seats.

"Shh!... He is making a comeback!" Alexa Ruth had laughed loudly when he came around this time.

Christina Moore, the redhead sitting in-between Maddison and Alexa, had succeeded in pulling them from their mountain load of case files and into this club. It was conveniently located a block away from the office, and typically jam-packed with office personnel.

The three of them had been sitting at the bar for the last hour; chatting it up, ogling hot men, and drinking a few cosmopolitans. Aside from it being a Friday night, Maddison had been assigned a high-profile case. She felt a few drinks in celebration were much deserved. Maddison was having a great time; right until Connor had become a tad persistent.

"Maddie… let's dance." Connor mumbled close to her ear and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe another time." Maddison countered and tried to pull free.

"Come on… let's dance." Connor persisted and tugged Maddison off the stool.

Her inebriated friends erupted in laughter. The loud music covered the sound from reaching the rest of the surrounding party. Connor, plus drinking, equaled the courage to be direct with his feelings for Maddison. She had always taken care to not lead him on, but he was nothing if not persistent.

"Connor. Let go! I don't want to dance." Maddison stumbled along after him.

A warm body closed in from behind hers. The man's arm wrapped around her waist and his hand pulled her free from Connor's hold.

Connor stumbled and glanced back towards Maddison.

"She doesn't want to dance." The stranger stated in an awfully familiar voice.

Maddison knew the voice behind her but couldn't put a face with it. Her world was spinning and the pounding in her head had worsen. She had been managing her alcohol while sitting, but now standing, it hit her like a truck.

"Dylan! You here… so happy…" Connor shouted cheerfully and approached with opened arms.

Maddison made to move out of the way, but the arm around her waist did not allow for much progress. She stumbled backwards into Dylan's body and groaned. Dylan held Connor by the shoulder, preventing the weird bro hug she was sure Connor wanted to give. She thought she heard what sounded like a 'back off' and confirmed it when Connor raised his arms jokingly and walked away.

Dylan grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around. His index finger tilted her head up and his grey eyes locked with hers in concern.

"You are wasted." He stated with a layer of disappointment.

'_Why do you care!?'_ Maddison wanted to say. She wanted him to leave her alone, but instead she heard herself agree in amusement.

"How about a ride home?" Dylan offered.

'_No! Absolutely not.'_ Maddison did not want to be near him in this state… it was pathetic.

She regarded him intensely for a few seconds, about to tell him off, but a different thought entered her head.

"Your eyes are unusually grey!" Maddison said in observation.

Dylan smiled at the comment. '_Gorgeous!_' Maddison thought. Unfortunately for her, she voiced that thought.

Dylan's smile widened. "Let's get you home." He whispered in her ear.

Her friends were sitting at the bar chatting with a handsome stranger.

"Hey ladies, everything ok?" Dylan addressed her friends. "Hey!" he greeted the man and the other nodded.

"Yes, we are learning all about Jeremy and his yacht." Tina laughed. Jeremy smiled along and took a sip from his beer.

"Would it be ok if I take Maddison home?" Dylan asked. "I can drive you ladies as well." He offered.

Christina and Alexa exchanged a doubtful look and looked at Maddison.

"I called my brother already; he should be here soon." Alexa replied. At that, Jeremy got up and walked away. He probably had hope to score with one of the ladies, or both.

"Maddie… honey… you don't look so hot." Christina commented.

"Do you want Dylan to drive you home?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah… sure." Maddison replied, her hands massaging her pounding temples.

"Dylan… word to the wise… I know where you live." Christina threaten and motioned two fingers to her eyes and pointed one back to him. The universal sign of 'I am watching you'. She wrote Maddison's address in a napkin and handed it to him.


	10. Web of Lies: Chapter II

Lucas Barnes was not the person Grace Martin believed him to be.

She had been sitting on their queen size bed staring at an old photograph from their high school days. The picture focused on Grace and her former best friend, Sophia King, but it also showed Lucas and a redhead girl kissing in the background. How had she missed this? How had she not realized that Lucas cheated on her during their senior year? By then, they had been dating for almost 8 months; she should have known.

Tears ran down her cheeks. How could she have been so blind? Sophia had warned her that Lucas was cheating on her a couple days before this picture was taken. Her former best friend had tried to tell her the truth about Lucas, and she had regarded her words as lies. Their friendship had ended over a cheater and a liar, and someone Grace had thought herself to be in love with.

Images of prom entered Grace's thoughts. It had been the perfect night! Lucas had dedicated the night to slow dancing and showing her how the perfect gentleman should act. He had then led her to a suite he reserved for after prom. The bed had been covered in rose pedals; it had been the greatest romantic gesture anyone had ever done for her, just like she had seen in movies. She gave her innocence up to Lucas that night. He was her first and only. How could he have betrayed her like this? There must be an explanation. This could not be true.

Grace packed up the wooden box and hid it inside the closet once more. In her hand she held the incriminating photograph.

_-A few hours later-_

The front door to the apartment creaked open. '_Lucas is home',_ Grace thought and sat up straighter on the couch.

She watched as he fiddled with the knob to take the key out. It was proving to be a difficult task in his inebriated state.

"Hi Lucas." Grace greeted from the couch.

Lucas jumped around not expecting her to be awake at 1:00 a.m. on a Wednesday. Grace had been sitting on the couch thinking over what she will say and trying to find different scenarios that would explain the photo. She had come up with nothing that could put her mind at ease.

"Why are you still up?" He demanded and closed the door. Lucas tossed his keys onto the console table and strolled into the kitchen. Grace followed his movements with her eyes from her sitting position. She saw him tense under her watchful eyes; his face reddening as he grabbed a glass of water from the fridge and stood behind the counter.

There wasn't a better way to start the conversation she wanted to have… so Grace went for it.

"Did you cheat on me in high school?" She asked point blank.

Lucas choked on the gulp of water he had taken. A loud string of coughs followed for the next minute.

"No!" He replied firmly after the coughing had stopped.

"Don't lie to me please." Grace murmured.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lucas hollered in indignation.

His face gained color with the growing anger at her accusation. He hurled the glass of water across the room breaking it against the opposite wall. Grace flinched on impact and kept her sight focused on the darkness of the TV screen.

"Look what you made me do!" He accused.

"Where is this coming from?" Lucas eyed Grace furiously.

Grace remained quiet. Her heartbeat, a persistent pounding in her ears. She should have known not to confront Lucas in this state. She should have waited, but the idea of lying in bed next to him without knowing the truth did not sit well with her.

"After everything I have done for you, you dare call me a liar?" Lucas walked towards the couch where Grace was sitting, and she immediately stood and set some distance between them.

He sighed heavily and sat on the couch. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands pulled at his brown locks in frustration. "Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked lowering his voice a few decimals.

Grace handed him the picture in her hand and stepped away.

"That photo caught you kissing a redhead in the background." She indicated.

Lucas scanned the picture intensely. "Grace…" He started saying.

"This doesn't mean anything… it was a long time ago." Lucas snickered and walked over to her.

"You have to see that your behavior is exaggerated. It was a kiss in high school for god's sake." Lucas took hold of her upper arms and held Grace tightly at arm's length.

"That girl tried to get my attention and she chose that moment to kiss me." He explained.

"But… why are your hands on her waist?" Grace questioned quietly.

"I was trying to push her away… Come on Grace! We have been together for almost four years. It is ridiculous to even bring this up." Lucas commented.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted… I just panicked when I saw that picture." She apologized and submissively glanced at her feet.

"Don't ever doubt me again!" Lucas raised her chin roughly and looked into her eyes.

"Next time think before you come at me with these accusations, I might not be so understanding." He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.


End file.
